UCIS: Undercover Crime Investigation Service
by Fallaspark
Summary: 'My first Long term undercover case.With this murderer it only makes sense that we would have to protect some one. But did it HAVE to THIS guy' Can Phie keep secret her undercover identity as well as her dark past? Especially with the host club? KyoOc


**Prologue **

**Paris, France:**

Car horns blared and cheesy music could be heard from outside as a man of about 28 or 30 stared out the window, stroking his beard thoughtfully. He turned as someone knocked on the door and slowly opened it. His hand reached toward his gun, until he saw who it was. He glared at the man. "Jared," He sighed exasperatedly, "How many times have I told you to announce your presence before entering a room? I almost shot you. Now what is it."

Jared slowly cleared his throat and began to speak, in a manner that showed he had never been schooled well.

"T-The man you asked for is here, and he says he has the goods…"

"And?"

"And what?"

"Is he bugged? Is he alone? You have to be very careful in a situation like this. One little mistake and the whole operation could come crumbling down around us!"

Jared mumbled an apology as he fled the room. The other man sighed and rubbed his temple. "The idiots I am forced to work with." He turned and made his way up to the next floor of the abandoned building.

Upon entering a rather large room, he saw a man that looked like one of those frightened school teachers that kids are always making fun of. He was short, pudgy, and had a rather large bald spot in the middle of his head. The small man adjusted his glasses as he stuttered a greeting.

"H-Hello, you are the leader here, aren't you?" The man smiled as he made his way over to the table where a large suitcase rested.

"Indeed I am." He reached for the suitcase, but the smaller man grabbed it and clutched it to his chest. "Do you have my money?"

"Of course." He snapped his fingers and another man stepped forward and opened a brief case full of money. "The question is, do you have _all_of what I asked for."

"Y-Yes" He opened his own case to show at least a couple thousand dollars worth of marrowana and heroine.

As the small man placed the case on the table, in one smooth move, the taller man grabbed and closed it.

"Hey! What are you…" Paused as a gun was positioned against his head.

"I'm sorry, but this is not worth the money we are paying," He lied, "so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"But you promised! You said I would get the money!" He shouted lamely.

"Well you can either leave and never speak of this or…" He pointed his own gun at the mans heart. He never got a chance to pull the trigger as one of his men flew through the window.

"What the?" He turned to see one of his newer men, holding a karate stance and facing toward the window.

"What are you doing?" He yelled, repositioning the gun towards him.

"My job." Said a rather female voice. It shot tto the other side of the room with inhuman speed, it's hat flying off to reveal the face of a young woman. She jumped and kicked another man in the gut, sending him crashing to the floor with a yell. As the others realized what was going on, they converged on her, gunning, punching and kicking. None of it worked. In fact, she pulled her own gun and started shooting. Men dropped like flies, until all but three were down. She looked at her watch and sighed. Clicking an earpiece, she ignored them and started to speak.

"Hey, Terry, I could use some help, or we're gonna be late." As she finished, another figure dropped through the window and started taking the other three down.

The girl jumped at the distracted leader as the small pudgy man made for the door. She tripped him. Then she focused on the other man, who turned and pointed his gun for her head.

"one step closer and I'll kill you." He warned. She shrugged, and an odd smile came over her face. Fear over took his limbs as he started to remember a crtain article from many years ago about a certain girl…

She saw her opening and lunged for the fear struck man. As he snapped out of it, he shot, hitting her square In the shoulder. She tackled him to the ground and flipped him onto his stomach.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear, "By the way, that article you were just thinking about? They got the name wrong. It's Phie." The last panicked thought he had before darkness overtook his world was,

_It's real! SHE'S REAL!_

A young man stood and picked up the newspaper, across the front, in bold letters it read- **Eliza Reebin, death at dawn. **The picture under it was of a grinning blond girl.He skimmed the contents of the article; apparently the young heir to a line of hospitals was kidnapped while walking home from school, and found dead the next morning. This was the third in a string of murders. He set the paper down on a long wooden table, and took a seat near the end.

He watched as more people filled into the room. Some took seats while a few others stationed near the walls and door to keep up security. Once every one was settled, nervous whispering spread across the room. The young man listened closely.

Another boy, an 18 year old from his looks, leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Terry, did you hear? They might be assigning _it_ to the next case!" His voice was filled with disbelief and the look on his face was no better.

Terry looked at the boy in disgust. "First," He growled, anger present in his voice. " It's Terrence, only friends may call me Terry. And second, don't talk about her as some kind of animal!"

Just then the room became quiet. Terrence turned to see a last man enter the room. He had an air of authority. He was tall with gray-white hair and looked to be in his early fifties. He wore a normal suit, black tie and all. Clipped to his breast pocket was an identification badge. It read Fredrick Pable, director.

He took a seat at the head of the table. He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I assume you've all read this weeks newspapers?" Every one nodded in affirmation. "Good, then you should all know what the contents of our latest case are."

He stood and directed the room's attention to the projection screen behind him. The picture of a very large and very pink building appeared.

"This, Is Ouran Academy. It has three branches, Elementary, middle and high school. This is often referred to as the playground for the rich and beautiful. Many of these students have a bright future as heirs to their parents businesses, those who do not, usually have it easy living off their parents money." He stopped for a moment to take a breath.

"But over the course of the last two months, three students have been brutally murdered." The screen changed from the school to the headshots of three students.

The first was a girl who looked about thirteen; she had dark brown curly hair and sparkling green eyes. She looked happy.

The next were from the high school, judging by their uniforms. A smiling blond girl and a black haired boy.

"These are the victims." He pointed to the boy. "This, is Garret Norvine, the first victim. He died of multiple gunshot wounds to the head and chest. The next," He indicated the smaller girl. "Momoko Andria. Died of one gunshot wound to the heart. And the last," He pointed to the blond. "Kimi Nadoka. Death from a gunshot wound to the throat. All other information on this case is in the packets being handed out."

A woman circled the table, handing every one a thick yellow packet. Terry opened his and looked through the pictures. His heart tugged when he saw how happy they looked with their friends and families. _For their lives to be ended this early…_He thought sadly. He dealt with this kind of stuff every day, but it never got any easier.

"I expect you to read every word once this meeting is over." The director ordered.

The boy next to Terry raised his hand "Sir, who's going on this mission." He asked

"Thomas, I would appreciate it if I could speak, uninterrupted."

"Sorry sir." Thomas looked down, embarrassed. Terry smirked.

The director cleared his throat and continued. "But now that we're on the topic, I'll announce those assigned to the case."

Terry held his breath. _Please be me!_

"Three agents will be assigned to enter the school and gather information." He paused and looked at his notes, and listed those chosen out loud.

"Terrence Williams."

Terry couldn't help the large smile that spread across his face

"Thomas Lithe."

His smile faltered.

"The last person should be here in a minute." After a moment, the door opened and a girl of 15 or 16 walked in. She wore a small black dress with skinny jeans underneath. With black and purple high tops that reached halfway up her calf. Around her neck was an old fashioned head set. Attached to her dress was a dark purple belt that hung loosely around her hips. Dark red eyes rested on Terry, and a small smile appeared on her lips.

"This as many of you know, is Phie. This will be her first long term field assignment. Terrence, Thomas, this will be the last of your team."

Phie nodded to the rest of those in the room. As the news sunk in, protests rose from some.

"Are you serious?

"Director!"

"But sir! She's not-"

"QUIET!" Roared the director. The room silenced.

"I believe that Phie is quiet ready to pursue a long term mission. Her perceptiveness, skill and overall performance in past missions make her more than worthy. Now, are there still questions or complaints on this topic?" No one spoke out. "Good. I'll fill you three in on the details later." He turned the projector off.

"Meeting dismissed."

Phie stared at the manilla folder in front of her. Holding the package of yellow poof that was thrown at her an hour before- she sighed.

"My first real assignment and I get to attend a school wearing a dress that even Paris Hilton would be ashamed of."


End file.
